Petunia hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S59xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kakegawa S59xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S59xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in 1997 in Kakegawa, Japan. The male parent originated from a cross made in 1992 between a dwarf multiflora pink breeding line and a small, magenta flowered breeding line with creeping habit. From a total of twenty F1 plants produced, three were selected in 1993 for intercrossing. From a total of 80 F2 plants, one plant with small, light pink flowers and a creeping habit was selected in fall 1993 as line 4-185F-1a. In spring 1994, 4-185F- 1a was crossed to a dwarf multiflora pink breeding line known as 9S-829-2a-1a -1a-1. Three plants were selected from the F1 seed and intercrossed to produce F2 seed. In 1995 a large, pink flowered plant with creeping habit was selected and over the next two years single plant selection was used to self the male parent to the F4 generation. In 1997, xe2x80x98Kakegawa S59""sxe2x80x99 male parent was crossed again to the female parent, dwarf multiflora pink breeding line 9S-829-2a-1a-1a-1.
Two hundred F1 plants were transplanted to the field in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1998. Four lines were selected for further evaluation and vegetatively propagated. The four lines were propagated again in 1999 and evaluated for fixed characteristics and ease of propagation. Final selection of one line was made in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1999. The line was established as xe2x80x98Kakegawa S59xe2x80x99, and determined to have its characteristics firmly fixed.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S59xe2x80x99 has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics after two years and four cycles of vegetative propagation and this novelty is firmly fixed. The variety has demonstrated stability during this time and has no inherent variation or off-types.